


Dragon Age: Wardens Secret

by EclypsTh1rt3en



Series: Dragon Age: The Wardens Secret [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclypsTh1rt3en/pseuds/EclypsTh1rt3en
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden has just arrived at the trench before the Gates of Bownammar, but she soon discovers that her pull to the ArchDemon, may be more than just the Darkspawn taint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age: Wardens Secret

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came about one late night in a text conversation about ships that could never exist. Once it was mentioned, I had to write it, so here is the second edition, (the first installment sadly lost, although i may re-write it in the future) to the fiction that came about that late night.

Dragon Age: Wardens Secret

The warden warily approached the edge of the trench in the darkness of the deep roads. An eerie red glow emanated from deep within. The smell in the air was foul, like the rotting corpses of hundreds or thousands of dead had been left in the open to rot. She could hear the low rumble of darkspawn war cries emanating from the bowels of the trench. Not far, a thick stone bridge connected the gap to the Gates of Bownammar. As she crept toward the edged she hoped to get a glimpse of the forces she could keenly sense beyond the drop. As she reached the threshold she was thrown aback by the sudden appearance of the ArchDemon darting up from the deep trench below with a resounding scream. It was the call, the call she had heard so many nights before as she tossed and turned in her dreams, but it was more now, stronger. She felt tightness in her stomach and a sudden wave of nervousness flood over her. She watched as the ArchDemon landed mightily upon the bridge before the party, spewing jets of iridescent purple flames, the vibrant color echoing the rush of feelings flowing through her. Another call and the warden felt her face flush with the heat of her own blood, and she came to a new heightened sense of awareness. She noticed the intricate lines between the scales of the ArchDemon, how they created a labyrinth of deep, but beautiful curves on the dark dragon’s skin. She couldn’t fully take in the majesty of this beautiful creature, the halcyon membrane its wings reflecting the opalescent glow from the darkspawn horde. Another jet of fire and she felt her heart beat faster, frozen in place as if not knowing whether she should move forward. A great beating of its wings and the ArchDemon was gone as quickly as it had arrived, swooping through the caverns. As it left the Warden felt a pull, as if part of her was leaving with the ArchDemon, like she needed to follow it and get it back. 

Suddenly a horde of darkspawn came rushing across the bridge, weapons in hands letting out foul screams of fury. Exasperated, the warden drew her bow ready the great battle and charged the fray. Her companions followed closely behind her drawing their weapons in suit as they joined ranks with a small contingent of the Legion of The Dead, defending the deep roads from the horde beyond the bridge. The warden took aim at the first darkspawn that came within range and loosed an arrow from her bow, hitting it squarely between the eyes. Shale and Oghren charged forward upon the cracked stone bridge eager for battle, while Wynn hung back with the Warden and the rest of the legion, offering all of the arcane support she could. The darkspawn dropped quickly, and soon the bridge was littered with bodies. Even through the slaughter, the Warden couldn’t help but shift her eyes toward the extending cave above the trench, if only in glances, hoping to catch just a glimpse of the shimmering beauty of the ArchDemons illustrious scales. The warden couldn’t help but imagine the muscular curves that connected the wings of the ArchDemon to its back, the tough flanks that supported the beastly physique of the creature. “Warden!” Oghren shouted from the bridge, but too late. She felt the tainted sword of a darkspawn slash across her waist. She backslapped the great Hurlock with the flat of her bow and quickly drew an arrow, plunging it into the fiend’s skull. She fought hard not only to defend herself and her friends, but to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. A wave of relief overcame the stinging pain in her side, accompanied by a warm blueish glow. “You must be more careful!” Wynn announced, obviously concerned about the wardens wellbeing and current lack of retention for the current battle. Moments later the battle was over, the warden and her team regrouped at the base of the bridge. She approached the bald dwarf whom appeared to be leading this contingent of the Legion, hoping to secure more information on Branca and the Anvil of the Void before venturing further into Bownammar.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments welcome, I love critique, and I think of this series as a challenging exercise for me, so any feedback is just fantastic. (: 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
